Managing multiple network sites can be time intensive and frustrating. If an organization maintains multiple network sites, often a same type of update will need to be made to each of the network sites. The network sites may have a similar structure but may be based on different code, which can complicate the update process. Further, although a network site may be updated, proxy servers or other servers that cache content of the network site may continue to serve up outdated network pages and/or other resources.